The girl with the locket
by DivergentMickey
Summary: Eleanas world is falling down around her, her mother hasnt returned from the capitol, her father is going mad, her best friend Mouse and her family has been taken to the Capitol for treason, her siblings rely on her, the girl that comforted her when Mouse went to the Capitol has gone into the games, she is in love with the baker boy with the blue eyes and the blonde hair.


The girl with the locket

_**Chapter 1**_

Elena smiled at the kind boy with the blue eyes that was serving her at the bakery. "Um what bread did you say you wanted?" "Whatever you want... I uh I mean I wanted the grain bread please" he nodded and turned to yell out the order to his mother as he turned back his blonde hair flopped into his face. "What did you say your name was again?" "Eleana" "that's a very pretty name Eleana" "thank you" he smiled and nodded and then handed over the grain bread.

As Eleana was walking home she decided she liked the blonde boy in the bakery. When she got home her siblings crowded around her like a swarm of bees. She smiled down at them and made her way into the kitchen. As she started to make dinner her youngest sibling, Maya who was five tugged at her dress "when is mama and papa coming home?" Eleana nodded to Adam who was seven so he picked up Maya and went to the next room with Ella who is nine and Thomas who is ten following behind.

Eleana is fifteen and is left to care and cook for her siblings since her mother works all hours collecting medicinal plants and identifying them then making a trip to the Capitol weekly for business. Her father works in the mine and spends all hours there he is one of the hardest working miners and works from 5 am to midnight which makes him in risk of mine accidents.

Eleana is left to care for her siblings all by herself. As she prepares dinner Ella walks in "Mama isn't coming home is she?" Eleana surprised drops the potatoes she is holding and turns quickly to her sister "now why would you say that!" She yells though not meaning to, Ella bursts into tears "She has been at the Capitol for five days now Eleana five days" with that Ella rushes upstairs.

After dinner Eleana picks up Maya and carries her upstairs to the girls bedroom and puts her in her bed. She walks over to the bed on the other side and kisses Ella on the forehead gently while whispering "mama is going to come back" she then turns out the light and heads to the next room the boys room and kisses Adam and Thomas on the forehead before turning off the light and then heading to her own room. She had gotten into her night dress before she heard a loud noise from downstairs. Eleana slowly walked to the stairs in pitch blackness and stared down them not sure what to do. She hurried into the girls room and found that Maya and Ella were already awake and cowering on Ellas bed. As soon as Eleana walked in they ran to her and held her, she picked up Maya and held Ellas hand as they quietly stepped into the boys room and once there held Thomass hand and Thomas held Adams hand. She led them into her room and placed them on her bed then turned the light down to dim and closed the door before heading downstairs. As soon as she reached downstairs the noise stopped and she peered into the darkness trying to see what was making that noise. When suddenly an object came flying towards her but she managed to duck in time, looking back she found it was the toaster. A couple more objects came flying towards her, this time a plate of food and a spoon. Eleana ducked all of these and dashed towards the front door where the light switch was, when she got there she could see another object flying towards her and as it neared her she flicked on the light and ducked the flying eggs, which cracked and splattered on the floor. She looked towards the middle of the kitchen and there was her father a mad gleam in his eyes his hands filled with flour, which he promptly threw at her before he calmed down.

Eleana took a step toward him slowly "Father? Its me Eleana" The madness in his eyes slowly faded and he collapsed on the stool. Eleana sighed and half dragged, half carried her father over to his bedroom on the first floor and dumped him there before returning to her cowering siblings to assure them that there was nothing to be afraid of. In the morning Eleanas father had already gone to the mine. So she sent Thomas, Adam and Ella off to school and Maya to her governess across the road. Afterwards Eleana headed to her school and that is where she again met the kind boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Your Eleana right? We met at the bakery where you bought the grain bread?" Eleana shyly nodded "Yes" Luckily her best friend came by at that moment "Hey I waited outside your house but you weren't there" Eleana looked at her friend, her friends mousy brown hair with her bright electric blue eyes, "Sorry Mouse"

Mouse is her friend's nickname because she seems so quiet but is actually very loud. Eleana turned to the boy and smiled "I have to go see you later" she turned back to her friend "Whats up Mouse?" "Only that you didn't wait for me" Eleana smiled at Mouses attempt to look angry. Mouse took off for their classroom and Eleana followed. They were so close they were like sisters. Mouse has mousy hair with blond streaks in it and electric bright blue eyes while Eleana has mahogany brown hair with bright green eyes.

Mouse chattered on about her father complaining about the capitol in the mines and how dangerous that is and how it could ruin them. While she chattered on Eleana was thinking about the boy in the bakery again. When they were in class she sat two rows in front of him and could imagine him staring at her with those wonderful blue eyes of his. Deep in thought a sudden clacking noise rang through the classroom and the door slammed shut, not thinking much of it Eleana zoned out until she heard a gasp and two running footsteps then the door slamming shut. This time she looked up and Mouse wasn't next to her anymore. She looked around trying to figure out what was happening when she realized the teacher was crying so she put up her hand "What happened? Wheres Mouse?" She looked behind her and the whole class were looking at their desks except for a girl with brown hair and stormy grey eyes who was staring straight at her with something that was a hint of sympathy.

No one answered so at lunch she went up to the grey eyed girl to ask her. "I know I should have been listening, but wheres Mouse?" The girl looked up at her "It was a peacekeeper that came in" Eleana felt dizzy and she sat down staring at the ground "A…a peacekeeper?" She could feel the girl staring at her, Eleana looked back up to the girl and hugged her knowing how awkward the girl felt but eventually the girl hugged back. Eleana turned to go to the nurses office.

The next day Eleana decided to go to Mouses house to see if the capitol were moving new people in. When she got there the door was open so she took that as an invitation and stepped inside the cool, damp house. Looking around she realized she could hear noises and headed to the back of the house into the living room where she found the source of the sobbing noises admist the ruins of the living room. It was Mrs Nancy, Mouses mother. Excitedly hoping she rushed over to Mrs Nancy and knelt down before her "Are you alright?" Mrs Nancy looked up at her "They took him because he was saying treason against the Capitol" "Mouse?" "Isnt Mouse at the mayors?" "No" "Oh gosh, oh gosh" "You can always make a deal?" "Yes Yes I can".


End file.
